The present disclosure relates to a texture evaluation system.
Texture evaluation is employed in various fields. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-254107 discloses an image evaluation device which evaluates the quality of an image taken with a digital camera based on a positional relationship, intensity values, and intensity differences in a filmed object. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-260725 discloses a device which evaluates the quality of a printed surface based on intensity distribution in a printed object.